Stand My Ground
by JQ for life
Summary: Alternative Music Fic to New Divide in tribute to ForeverWells' story "If Only I Could Be You", showing the chaos of when Jessie thought she lost Jonny only to find him again years later but a very different person.


**A/N: This is the alternative version of the Music Fic I had written for the story ForeverWells wrote which is titled "If Only I Could Be You". Some scenes will be similar to my other music fic called New Divide, while some extra scenes have been put in here. I have permission from ForeverWells to use some of the scenes from her amazing story, as I mentioned before it is well worth a read, huge credit goes to her for this. Ethan, Dr Crawford belong to her. I don't own Jonny Quest or the rest of the characters, this is just for fun and I am not making money from this. Let me know what you think of the two Music Fics I have written. The Song is Stand My Ground which is by a Dutch band called Within Temptation. On a final note I am working on more Jonny Quest stories so watch this space.**

 **Stand My Ground**

I can see

When you stay low, nothing happens

(A dejected Jessie sitting waiting around for news after Jonny was lost in an earthquake)

Does it feel right?

(Jonny awakening after the fall from the Earthquake with Dr Crawford and Master watching on)

Late at night

(Jessie laid in bed restless)

Things I thought, I put behind me

(Flashback of Jonny's fall when the ground split apart during the earthquake and Jessie screaming for him)

Haunt my mind

(Jessie shooting up in bed after the nightmare)

I just know there's no escape now

Once it sets its eyes on you

(Flashback to Jonny and Jessie walking in Peru before kissing each other)

But I won't run, have to stare it in the eye

(Jonny when he is on the way to Maine on the plane)

Stand my ground, I won't give in

(Jessie graduating)

No more denying, I got to face it

(Jessie in the car spotting what she thinks is Jonny by the club while in the club)

Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside

(Jonny on the phone to The Master on his next assignment)

If I don't make it, someone else will stand my ground

(Jessie saving Jonny from being shot in the club)

It's all around

Getting stronger, coming closer

(Jonny demanding to know who Jessie is)

Into my world

(Jonny killing Stephano Remini in the club)

I can feel

That it's time for me to face it

(Jonny questioning Jessie in the car on the way to the cabin)

Can I take it?

(Jonny picking up a photo of Jessie, Hadji and himself and the look of shock on his face)

Though this might just be the ending

(Jessie storming away from Jonny in the cabin)

Of the life I held so dear

(Jonny kisses Jessie passionately in the cabin during the stormy night)

But I won't run, there's no turning back from here

(Jonny and Jessie laid in bed together)

Stand my ground, I won't give in

(Hadji pleading with Jonny about Jessie)

No more denying, I got to face it

(Bullets riddling the cabin as Jonny and Jessie try to avoid the shoot-out)

Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside

(Jonny shoots Dr Crawford as the bridge blows up)

If I don't make it, someone else will stand my ground

(Jonny pulling Jessie out of the water after she is knocked unconscious)

All I know for sure is I'm trying

(Jonny looking around the Quest Compound and finding many photos of himself)

I will always stand my ground

(Jonny hugging his Father before knocking him out and then leaving for the Airport)

Stand my ground, I won't give in

(Dr Crawford shooting Jonny at the airport as Race, Jessie and Dr Quest arrive on the scene before Ethan gets arrested)

I won't give up

(Jessie desperately talking to Jonny after he had been shot)

No more denying, I got to face it

(Jonny attacking the reporter who broke into the hospital)

Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside

(Race having a heart to heart with Jonny about being an operative)

If I don't make it, someone else will

(Jessie sat reassuring Jonny about helping find out who he is)

Stand my ground, I won't give in

(Ethan reading the note sent to him by Jessie and losing it)

No more denying, I got to face it

(Jonny out on the beach exercising at the Quest Compound)

Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside

(Jessie's pained expression when Jonny says he feels like a stranger)

If I don't make it, someone else will stand my ground

(Jonny and Jessie hugging and kissing on the beach)

 **The End**


End file.
